


Royal Love

by jyan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Reincarnation, a little bit of killua/reader, how tf do u use this site?, this is a crosspost from quotev
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyan/pseuds/jyan
Summary: When your life as a human is taken away by strange monsters, your new one begins. But this time, you're not a human. You're something else entirely, you're one of them. And you're stronger than ever before, you're above royalty. And you are happy. Happy, yet thirsting for something more.
Relationships: Killua Zoldyck/Reader, Reader & Meruem (Hunter x Hunter)
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter One

It had happened so suddenly. 

  
Rumors of strange monsters roaming the lands had spread to a small village, your village, causing people to become alarmed. Yet you never actually thought you or anyone you knew would become a victim to those attacks.

  
You were a simple girl. You lived in NGL with your parents and two older brothers. Most of your time was spent working in the farm, it was noticeable by the way your hands always seemed to be mildly bruised. You had a normal life and you were loved dearly by your family.

  
You couldn't understand why it had to happen to you out of all people.  
It unfolded so quickly, you could barely understand what was happening.

  
A monster, one of _them_ , had killed you. You were innocently walking, on your way back to your house from visiting a friend that lived nearby. That's when it happened. To your surprise, they emerged from the sky.  
A blow to the stomach had been enough to make your guts spill out on the ground.

  
~~You were only human, after all.~~

  
You had died way too young (In your opinion 19 years old was still young) and you thirsted, _craved_ for another chance to live. As the sensation of blood collecting in your throat, pushing it's way up, all you could think of was how it wasn't fair. You didn't _deserve_ this, you never did anything wrong. 

  
Then, it all turned black.

  
Death had wrapped it's icy and bony arms around your body, making your blood freeze and remain unmoving, like a block of arctic ice, but much colder. A dark coat of darkness wrapped around your eyes, serving as a comforting substitute for your eyelids, forever openly frozen.

  
It was as if your soul had been transferred into a completely different body.  
You were conscious and aware of everything. You could think and even move (but only slightly) as you grew in your new mothers belly. 

  
It was suffocating and unlike anything you had ever felt before, you had nothing to compare the feeling to. It felt as if you were drowning over and over again, but not quite.  
At first, the only memories planted in your mind was your own, gruesome murder. Over time, you remembered more.

You remembered your mother, your father, your brothers... Even the bruises on your hands and how exactly they were positioned.  
You could remember _everything_.

Everything except… your name.

_What was your name?_

  
As you could think clearly, time passed you by as normal. It was boring, more boring than anything in your ~~previous~~ life. As you grew, you noticed that something else was growing _with_ you.

  
It was another person. A brother, _your_ brother.

  
He was your twin, it was only natural to assume that since you both grew in your mothers belly at the same time. 

  
Over time, the two of you learned how to talk. It was absurd, absolutely absurd. It was not with your mouths that you spoke, but with your minds.

  
He knew how to 'talk' and think normally, like you. It made the theory that you wasn't being reborn as a human, but as something else entirely, seem reasonable.

  
But if you were no longer human, then what were you being re-born as? Maybe, as one of those monsters? As one of the monsters that _killed_ you?

  
You didn't know what to think, and you never asked your new brother in fear that you might not like the answer to the peculiar question swirling in your mind.

  
After a short while, you decided that you liked your brother. He seemed overly prideful and overly serious at times, but that wasn't always the case. Sometimes he would be soft and kind toward you when speaking, even if it was rare.

  
The voices from the outside world became stronger than stronger as you grew more and more. Soon, you could hear a feminine voice. You assumed it was your mother, she would speak to you and you brother daily, whispering soft words. 

  
"There are two of you, that's amazing... My children really are something extraordinary."  
You liked your new mother as well, she was gentle and kind (maybe even to the point where she smothered you two in beautiful words?). 

  
"I have to start thinking of names…" Your new mother said out-loud. "I have the perfect name for you, my daughter..."

  
You had already figured out some time ago that you were a girl in this new life, too. Your brother always refer to you as 'sister' when you two spoke (since neither one of us knew the others name). 

  
Your old name still hadn't come to mind, you still couldn't remember it. It lingered in the back of your mind but it was lost in your tangled up memories and was out of your reach.

  
"I've decided that it's going to be [Name], do you like it?" 

  
There was no way for you to respond to your mother but on the inside, you found yourself liking your new name a lot. [Name]... It sounded so _candied_ and _sweet_ when you repeated it in your mind over and over again. In fact, you loved the name.  
  
_It... suits you._ Your brother hesitated. As if he didn't quite know what to say, but it didn't bother you at all. You smiled mentally, a sudden rush of emotions fleeted through your body and engulfed you, much like a wave washed over and engulfed the sand on a beach.

  
_Thank you... I feel… happy._

***

Pulsating, beating.

  
The abnormal heartbeat of the person besides you woke you out of your previously peaceful sleep. Your eyes fluttered open, confused. 

  
_Was something wrong? What was happening?_ The entire cocoon like belly the two of you had been dwelling in for what seemed like years was moving in a way.

  
"No! It's still too early!" The voice of your mother called out desperately but to no avail, the small space continued moving. 

  
"Silence." It was another voice, it boomed through your entire body. It was powerful, strong and foreign yet… _familiar_.  
  


_Who was it?_

  
Suddenly, a movement inside the belly was made. A hand punched through the top, causing the entire thing to burst like a bubble.

  
The sudden event seemed to send you into some kind of a shock.

  
The last thing you could clearly remember was the horrid scream of your mother, filling your ears.

  
***

  
"I hunger." The King proclaims, watching his subordinates look at him with terror in their eyes.

  
It's enjoyable, to indulge in their fear.   
He is monstrous. A creature that is anything but human. Not in appearance, not in heart, there is even something unsettling about his speech.

  
He seems to be the opposite of you, who looks... _human_. Small and frail, compared to him, with [Hair Length] [Hair Color] and softly shut [Eye color] eyes. There are no animalistic features on your body, nothing. 

You look weak, nothing like him. You look _human_.

  
Could you really replace the queen, your mother? Everyone doubted, but at least The King _knew_. She was stronger, much stronger than what she looked like. He had felt it, they were the same. Yet they were also the complete opposite of each other.

  
"Bring me food." He commands with authority ringing in his voice. 

  
His eyes shift to his you, who is still lying in the slimy wasteland of what was once their mothers stomach. Your eyes are closed, as if you are sleeping.

  
Your entire body is covered in blood, no one notices your small, unconscious body. The ants are too focused on the monstrous presence in front of them. 

  
The King hears your heart beat, slowly but surely.

  
_She is fine_ , he assures himself yet feels as if he shouldn't have been so rough.

  
"This place is filthy." He comments, looking up at the roof of the Palace (that's quite literally made out of dirt and stone).   
  


_This ''castle''... It won't do...._

  
"Oh, no! The Queen!" 

  
It was the voice of one of the Chimera Ants. He (assuming it's a he) held resemblance to a penguin. He seemed to ignore the Kings presence completely as he attempted to rush over to the queen.

The _previous_ queen.

  
The action annoyed the King on many levels, they didn't need his mother now. _His_ orders should be top priority.

  
Raising his tail in a quick motion, he tore of the latter mentioned Ants head as if it was nothing and blue blood splattered on the ground.  
  
  
It was hard to believe that this fearsome creature was their _king_.

  
***

  
Your eyelids began to batter, and while slightly cracking open, you were exposed to the sight of a creature sitting beside you with a sleepy expression.

  
It looked like a human, except for the fact that it had cat ears on it's head. 

  
Strangely enough, you didn't feel threatened by it. In some way, you could almost sense that it's intentions weren't to harm you.

  
Your body felt cold, the warmth you felt in my mothers belly was completely gone. It was quite obvious that you had been born already… But why... Did your body feel like a full grown one?

  
You must have not been human anymore. It was the only explanation.  
  
"Oh, you're awake, Your Majesty." It pointed out, it's face nearing yours.

  
_Your Majesty? Was it speaking to me?_

  
It's yellow eyes observed you, their black pupils dilated as a warm and catlike smile crossed their face.

  
It seemed to notice your obvious confusion as their smile twisted into a frown. 

  
"Are you alright, Your Majesty?" 

  
You blinked at them, to your surprise they put their clawed hands on your forehead. It's hand was warm, the exact opposite of your body.

  
"I'm cold." You managed to splutter out. You attempt to sit up, which you can barely manage to do.

  
You glance at your attire. It's a plain, white night gown that reaches to your knees. Your feet are bare. The thing that draws the most attention is the blue liquid covering most of your body. It feels slimy and unsettling.

  
But you're relieved to find out that you look human. For the most part.

  
But then again, this cat-like creature sitting beside you looked mostly human as well.  
The surface underneath you is cold and hard, like stone. Upon closer inspection, it is just that. A stone.

  
"Who are you?" You quiz, your head craned in the creatures direction. You feel surprised at my own boldness.

  
"Oh, I apologize... I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Neferpitou and I am one of the three royal guards." 

  
It's words were fleeting, as if it had practiced them before. It's response only managed to raise more questions.

  
Then, you came to realize the most important one.

  
"Where is my brother?" 

  
Neferpitou crossed their legs together, looking up at you. 

  
"Don't worry, you will be taken to him soon… His Highness, The King, said he was hungry so Pouf and Youpi went to provide some food and he went along. He told me to look after you until then."

  
_The King? Why did they refer to us as such? If he was king, would that make me a princess? Or even a queen?_

  
_Were we the ruler of these monsters?_

  
_(Was it wrong to refer to them as such when I was one of them, too?)_

  
Could you even trust Neferpitou? But... You had a feeling gnawing on the inside of your stomach, telling you that you could.

Whenever you looked at the cat-like human, you could feel the feeling of loyalty radiate from them.  
  
"What about my mother?" She had screamed back then, you didn't have enough time to see if she was alright.

  
Pitou put a finger to their face, illustrating the fact that they were thinking. "I think she's dead." They responded bluntly. 

  
"The intense birth most likely killed her..."

  
Your eyes widen ever so slightly at the statement and you suddenly felt extremely bad.

  
"Can we... go see her before we leave?"

  
The question that is uttered leaves you feeling weird, why did you speak so casually to this feline? Normally, you would've started screaming and crying by now, shuddering in fear of the monster in front of you.

But you don't.

  
Neferpitou is taken aback by your question, it's noticeable by the way their ears twitch slightly and the mildly confused expression lingering on their face.

  
"I suppose we could, Your Majesty..." They reply slowly, as if they're unsure of what to say. _Unlike his majesty, The King, she doesn't hold the same power in her voice.. But I like her, she feels... So different_ Pitou thinks.

  
Pitou's eyes close and their head tilts upwards, you blink in perplexity. Their ears twitch again before their eyelids crack open, a satisfied smile musing their face.

  
"She's still alive but barely... I think she's still on the fifth floor." 

  
You stare in awe, did Pitou manage to gather all of that information by just listening? How powerful were they? 

  
_Would that make me even more powerful?  
The thought alone scares me. Would I even be able to handle such power?_

  
"I see, let's go."

  
You walk behind Pitou, who is leading the way. Again, you question yourself and your willingness to cooperate. But then again, you don't know your way around this place and Neferpitou looks like they do, so you'll trust them for now.

  
You just hope Pitou won't make you regret that choice.


	2. Chapter Two

You still feel pain. 

  
The annoying and prickling pain of small stones pressing into your [Skin Color] flesh, creating a small, bloody wound was still very real.

  
You wince in slight pain whenever you take a new step on the cold, stone ground littered with small stones; but you refuse to complain. You hated complaining, but you wish you could've been provided with shoes of some kind at the very _least_.

  
It doesn't take long for Neferpitou to catch onto the slight look of pain that crosses your face whenever you walk. They stop in their tracks, looking down at you (when you thought about it, Pitou was _very_ tall. You were extremely short compared to them.)

  
"Are you having difficulties, your majesty?"

  
A dusty pink flushes your face. "I'm fine." You reply through gritted teeth, your words come out harsher than you want them to.

  
Pitou doesn't seem bothered at all, they nod and turn around to resume walking. _Pitou_ _really is like a cat_ , you think. Their feet bounce slightly against the ground whenever they walk. They look like they're excited, always ready to play.

  
But in this case, to _play_ usually ends up dyed in a dark red color. The color of a bloodbath.  
You cringe, your memories are still intact. The feeling of _death_ lingers around you, despite your new birth.

  
Silhouettes twist and turn in the shadows of the stone castle. But not a word is spoken. Your [Eye Color] optics observe their surroundings, you can't make out the figures.

  
You can't make out if they're human or _something else_.

  
You have so many questions. Questions about kings, queens and monsters. You're still scared and confused, but at the same time you're not.

  
You decide to find the answers to all of your questions after you reunite with your brother.  
Your train of thought is stopped when Neferpitou puts a hand in front of you, halting your movements abruptly.  
"Please wait, your majesty." 

  
_Your Majesty…_ You don't like the title, you feel as if it doesn't suit you. You'd rather be referred to as simply _[Name]_.

  
Pitou's feline ears twitch as they did back then, you assume that they must be using their absolutely insane super-power hearing.  
"There are humans here..."

  
_Humans_? You are again left in awe at the royal guards amazing senses. You didn't hear anything, nor could you smell anything. You assumed that was because your entire body was still drenched in that strange blue liquid.

  
Pitou appears much like a mother, and you're the child that needs to be protected at all costs. It almost irks you, but then you remember that you need Neferpitou. The humans that were latter mentioned would most likely not react kindly to your presence if you happened to run into them, as you were no longer human. You were on the opposite side, a monster.

  
"I think... They're with your mother, the queen. I don't know how they got in without being killed by the other ants, do you wish for me to dispose of them?"

  
You visibly cringe. How could this person in front of you speak so casually about death and taking anothers life? You are once again reminded about the true nature of monsters.

  
You quickly shake your head; signaling a clear no. "No... Can you tell what they are doing with her?" You can't help but fear for your mothers life. Would she die without you ever actually meeting her?

  
Neferpitou seems to sharpen their senses to the maximum to obey your request. "Hm..~? How peculiar... It sounds like metal... Also very mushy...? It smells faintly like blood, too. Could it be...?"

 _Mushy? Blood? Metal…_? 

"This is exciting~~ Are you sure you don't want me to dispose of them? They could be hurting your mother."

It sounds almost like a threat, but it's not. Neferpitou is only being careful, they recognize that you care about her, but you almost take their playful demeanor in the wrong way.

"I-I'm sure... Leave them alone." You try your best to sound firm and strict, it doesn't work out as well as you hoped it would.

You couldn't even dream of taking anothers life. Who were you to decide if they should live or die? You don't hold that kind of power, no being on earth does. Not even monsters ~~like yourself~~.

Neferpitou finds themselves thinking you're becoming stranger and stranger. Your behavior is certainly eccentric for a Chimera Ant. Were you really one of them?

Then they feel almost ashamed of thinking thoughts like that. You _were_ , nothing would be able to disprove that. Besides, The King seemed to have a certain eeriness to him when he spoke of you. It was certainly strange.

"As you wish. Then I assume we should be taking our leave? You must be hungry as well."

You are; but it's only now that the empty and yearning sensation in your stomach grows enough for it to be unpleasant.

A faint blush covers your cheeks in embarrassment at feeling. "I guess I am... But I want to meet with brother first." You admit shyly, forcing yourself to look at Pitou when you speak despite the giddy feeling of embarrassment growing in your body.

"… I understand. Please let me call Pouf and we'll head there immediately."

Pitou is secretly happy that they gave Shaiapouf and Methuthuyoupi a cellphone so they could communicate before they departed. They were most likely not in telepathic range now.

"Pouf?" You mumble, blinking. Pitou nods. "Yes, he is the second royal guard. You'll meet him along with Youpi, the third royal guard."

What peculiar names they have, you think but don't question the cat any further. You watch their hands fiddle with a small metal object; most likely a cellphone as they turn around, their back facing you.

You don't listen too much to what Pitou says into the phone, they mention you and how you've woken up but that's all you manage to catch.

The previously confused look on your face is replaced with an inane one as you almost drag yourself across the floor, all while marveling at the small hole in the castle displaying the tenebrous yet oddly revivifying sky filled with a impervious sort of glumness.

"Your majesty, we can leave now." 

Your head cranes in the direction of the royal guard. Your eyelids flicker between open and closed, almost lazily. 

"[Name]... Please, call me [Name]." 

How many times were you going to surprise them? You were becoming more and more interesting in the mind of Neferpitou.

They put a hand on their chest, all while tipping their head downwards in a sort of half bow.

"As you wish… [Name]-sama."

* * *

At first, no one had noticed your small form writhing in an uncomfortable manner. You weren't much compared to the King's ghostly presence.

There was no aura, no ill intentions. You were peaceful and quiet, breathing slowly as the Chimera Ants couldn't tear their eyes off of The King.

It wasn't until The King announced your presence that you were acknowledged by the royal guard. He had said, "I don't think she'll be waking up anytime soon. Take care of her while I'm gone." Neferpitou had immediately sensed how meaningful those words were as they bowed their head and let out a hushed 'Yes, Your Highness'.

It had also been a clear warning. If anything happened to you, they'd have _him_ to deal with.

When Pitou had called Pouf to tell him that you were fine, he had been beyond relieved. It had been a couple of hours since they arrived at the new castle and The King seemed to grow more and more impatient with every minute that passed.

Of course he had gone to alert the King (as he had asked him to do). Yet, he didn't seem as excited as expected. He nodded, "They're on their way? Good." Was what he responded with. Pouf didn't question him, it wasn't his place to do so in the first place.

Both him and Youpi couldn't wait to find out what kind of person, what kind of princess you would be. Would you be someone to fear, someone that struck terror in Chimera Ants and humans alike? Or would you be different, unlike anything they had ever seen before?

Only time could tell.

* * *

"The castle? You mean the one the King of NGL resides in?"   
  


You were hesitant when Pitou told you the location. Why on earth were they in the king's castle? 

"Ah, yes that is the one. They are in the human king's castle." Said Neferpitou as they put the phone back in the pocket of their pants and began walking closer towards you. "As I cannot fly like Youpi and Pouf, I'll have to use my other skills." 

That is when they pick you up, as if you weigh absolutely nothing. "Hold on tight." Is all they say before making their way to a large hole in the castle. You flung your arms around their neck, obeying their request with little to no hesitation. 

You have no idea what they're going to do; but you decide to trust them. They don't have any reason to hurt you after all, do they? 

They lower themselves a bit; crouching. You have no idea what happens next as your eyes are tightly shut but your entire body is brimming with anticipation. Then... They quite literally flung themselves forward in the air. They seem to be ripping through the air itself, the wind hits against your body almost to the point where it hurts.

Your grip tightens around their neck, your eyes remaining closed. Even after it stops, you are scared to open them, you continue to cling to their larger body. Pitou finds it very endearing for some reason.

"[Name]-sama... You can open your eyes." They say softly and finally you comply. The first thing you're met with is their cat-like eyes. Just like before. When you turn your head to the side, you see it.

A large building, a beautiful castle carved out in stone and marble. It looks beautiful. Perhaps not like a castle out a fairy tale, but it's still absolutely beautiful in your eyes. You've never seen anything like it.

You finally let go of Pitou, arms dropping to your sides and your feet hit the ground. "Are they... Inside?" 

You get a nod in simple response to your question. Pitou alters between looking at the castle and gazing at you, soon their eyes stop at you. They smile like they had done the first time you met them, warmly and somewhat comforting. "Yep! Let's not keep them waiting, alright?" 

"Yes... Let's go." You can barely contain how happy you are. Finally you will meet him! You longed for it, you didn't allow yourself to care or focus on anything else. 


End file.
